Deadly Game
by BaekyeolSekai
Summary: Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanye iseng ingin memainkan permainan papan Ouija yang katanya bisa memberikan jawaban tentang apa saja yang ingin ditanyakan. Tiba-tiba saja datang seseorang yang sangat misterius dan menceritakan kisahnya yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Kisah apa itu?
1. Chapter 1 (Ouija Board)

**Deadly Game **

**(Ouija Board)**

Cast : Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Genre : Mystery, horror

Summary : Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanye iseng ingin memainkan permainan papan Ouija yang katanya bisa memberikan jawaban tentang apa saja yang ingin ditanyakan. Tiba-tiba saja datang seseorang yang sangat misterius dan menceritakan kisahnya yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Kisah apa itu?

Happy reading and Don't forget to review please ^^

22.00 KST

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki mereka kesebuah rumah tua yang sudah tidak berpenghuni lagi. Ditangan Chanyeol terdapan sebuah papan yang bertuliskan 'Ouija Board'. Konon katanya papan Ouija tersebut bisa menjawab semua pertanyan yang berada dimasa depan dengan tepat.

Setelah sampai didalam rumah tersebut, Baekhyun pun segera menggelar sebuah tikar untuk dia dan Chanyeol duduk.

"Yeol, kenapa kita harus bermain dirumah tua ini sih?" tanya Baekhyun heran sambil memandang keseliling ruangan.

Ruangan tempat mereka berada tersebut cukup gelap karena tidak ada lampu yang menyala. Hanya ada cahaya remang-remang yang berasal dari bulan yang memantulkan sinarnya melalui jendela yang berada disamping mereka. Ruangan itupun sangat kotor karena sudah lama tak berpenghuni.

"Wae? kau takut? tenang saja tidak akan ada hantu disini," kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"A-ani hanya saja kenapa mesti disini? Disini kan kotor, lebih baik dirumahku saja," kata Baekhyun gugup karena merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Oh ayolah Byun Baek, bukankah kita sudah membahas ini? Kalo main disini pasti akan lebih menantang karena suasananya gelap dan menakutan."

"Ck terserahmu sajalah Yeol."

"Kajja kita mulai," kata Chanyeol sambil membuka papan Ouija tersebut.

Baru saja mereka akan memainkan papan Ouija tersebut, sebuah suara mengintrupsi mereka berdua.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya orang itu.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun sempat tersentak kaget karena merasakan suara dingin tersebut.

"Nngg ka-kami hanya ingin meminjam tempat ini sebentar," kata Chanyeol.

"Seharusnya kalian tidak berada disini, dan apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Bukankah itu papan Ouija? Jangan bilang kalau kalian akan memainkannya," kata orang tersebut sambil menunjuk papan yang dibawa Chanyeol.

"I-iya kami akan memainkannya," kali ini Baekhyun yang menjawab.

"Kalian tau tidak kalau papan itu mengandung kutukan? Mau kuceritakan sebuah kisah?" tanya orang tersebut sambil duduk didepan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Eum," kata mereka berdua semangat.

"Konon jaman dahulu ada 2 orang kakak beradik yang bernama Smith dan Jim. Mereka iseng membeli sebuah permainan yang bernama 'Ouija Board' sama seperti yang akan kalian mainkan saat ini. Awalnya kakak beradik itu senang-senang saja memainkan permainan ini karena mereka bisa bertanya tentang apa saja yang mereka inginkan. Tetapi kemudian saat mereka ingin berhenti, sang arwah yang memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan mereka tidak mau pergi."

Glup

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun menelan ludah kasar saat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan orang itu.

Tiba-tiba saja mereka merasakan dingin ditengkuk mereka dan tanpa sengaja mereka pun makin merapatkan tempat duduk mereka. Apalagi orang yang bercerita dihadapan mereka itu hanya menampilkan ekspresi datar dan mukanya pun sangat pucat.

"Sejak saat itu Smith dan Jim pun selalu merasa ada yang memanggil mereka dan terus saja mengikuti mereka. Bahkan saat tidurpun seperti ada seseorang yang berbisik ditelinga mereka dan juga selalu menggumankan kata 'Smith… Jim, can we continue this game?'. Karena tidak tahan, paginya Smith dan Jim pun membawa papan Ouija tersebut kegereja yang dekat dengan rumah mereka dan meninggalkan nya disana. Karena takut Jim pun langsung pergi meninggalkan gereja tersebut sedangkan Smith mencoba berdoa sebentar agar dilindungi dari arwah itu," lanjut orang itu.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun semakin berkeringat dingin saat mendengar cerita tersebut. Tidak terasa tangan mereka sudah menggenggam erat satu sama lain.

"Beberapa minggu kemudian Smith pun tidak lagi diganggu oleh arwah itu tapi beda halnya dengan Jim. Dia seperti orang gila dan terus saja berteriak bahwa arwah tersebut masih menggentayanginya dan akan membawanya ikut keneraka. Smith pun merasa kasihan dengan adiknya dan akan membawanya ke pendeta agar disucikan jiwanya. Ternyata pada saat Smith akan membawa adiknya Jim kependeta, tiba-tiba saja Jim berontak dan langsung berlari kejalan raya. Sebuah mini bus pun melaju dengan kencangnya kearah Jim dan langsung menabraknya hingga seluruh badannya hancur bahkan otaknya pun berhamburan dijalanan."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang mendengarnya pun sontak saja mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka dan wajah mereka pun menjadi pucat pasi. Keringat dingin pun semakin membasahi wajah mereka.

Mereka ingin menghentikan cerita ini tetapi entah mengapa lidah mereka sangat kelu bahkan untuk berbicara satu kata saja pun tidak bisa. Sang namja misterius yang melihat ekspresi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun sedikit menyeringai bahkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saja tidak menyadarinya. Sang namja misterius pun melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Lalu Jim pun dinyatakan tewas ditempat dan sang kakakpun langsung memeluk jasad adiknya. Smith pun langsung mengadakan pemakaman untuk adiknya. Beberapa bulan kemudian, Smith pun merasa sangat merindukan adiknya dan mencoba mendatangi gereja yang berada didekat rumahnya untuk mengambil papan Ouija tersebut. Dia pun kembali memainkan papan Ouija tersebut dan meminta pada arwah tersebut agar dia bisa menemui Jim adiknya. Sang arwah pun menyetujuinya. Dan apa yang terjadi sangat tidak terduga."

Entah sudah berapa banyak keringat yang dikeluarkan oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Tangan mereka pun semakin dingin entah karena udara malam atau karena ketakutan akan cerita tersebut.

"3 hari kemudian Smith ditemukan tewas karena kecelakaan minibus sama seperti yang menimpa adiknya. Polisi yang menangani kasus inipun sempat menyelidikinya dan ternyata saat Smith ditemukan meninggal, ditangannya terdapat papan Ouija tersebut yang berlumuran darah Smith. Para warga yang mendengarnya pun menyimpulkan bahwa papan Ouija tersebut terkena kutukan dan perusahaan yang membuatnya pun menghentikan produksi permainan tersebut."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun sempat menahan nafas mereka selama cerita itu berlangsung.

"Jadi… apa kalian masih ingin memainkan permainan ini?" tanya namja misterius itu.

Sontak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun menggeleng dan membereskan peralatan mereka karena hari sudah sangat malam.

"Terimakasih karena sudah memperingatkan kami," kata Baekhyun.

Lalu Baekhyun dan Chayeol pun segera membungkukkan badan mereka dan segera pergi. Sebelumnya Baekhyun sempat bertanya pada namja misterius itu.

"Oh iya siapa namamu? Aku Baekhyun dan temanku ini Chanyeol."

"Namaku

Smith"

The End

Huh lap keringat dulu. Sempat deg-deg kan sendiri pas baca ulang. Semoga banyak yang baca dan pada suka sama ceritanya. Dan jangan lupa review. Thank you so much


	2. Chapter 2 (Baby Blue)

**Deadly Game **

**(Baby Blue)**

Cast : Xi Lu Han

Kim Jong In

Genre : Mystery, horror

Summary : Luhan dan Kai mencoba bermain permainan yang katanya bisa memanggil roh halus. Permainan ini dinamakan 'Baby Blue'. Kai yang tidak percaya pun mencoba masuk kekamar mandi seorang diri dengan Luhan yang menunggunya diluar. Tiba-tiba saja ada kegaduhan didalam kamar mandi dan…. Sesuatu terjadi pada Kai.

Happy reading and Don't forget to review ^^

_At Kai's apartement_

"Mmmm Ka-kai," kata Luhan pelan.

"Waeyo?" tanya Kai sambil membaca sesuatu yang berada ditangannya.

"Kau yakin akan memainkannya? Bukankah permainan ini sangat berbahaya. Kau bisa saja mati didalam sana."

"Kau tidak perlu cemas begitu Xiao Lu. Aku akan baik-baik saja, lagipula mana mungkin ada hantu. Kau tau kan aku tidak percaya hal-hal mistis seperti ini," kata Kai sambil memeluk Luhan untuk menenangkannya.

"Ta-tapi aku…"

"Sudahlah aku akan baik-baik saja, aku akan mulai sekarang," kata Kai menenangkan dan langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

'Firasatku tidak enak. Aku rasa ini akan menjadi pertemuan kita yang terakhir,' batin Luhan.

_Permainan ini dinamakan 'Baby Blue' yang artinya bayi biru. __Kalian harus pergi ke kamar mandi, matikan lampu dan kuncilah pintu kamar mandi. Kemudian kalian harus menatap ke sebuah cermin di kamar mandi, kemudian posisikan kedua tangan kalian seperti posisi menimang sosok bayi, dalam posisi menimang kalian harus berkata "Bayi biru, Bayi biru" sebut berulang-ulang sampai 13 kali dan jangan sampai kalian salah, baik dalam penyebutan kata maupun jumlah bayi biru yang kalian sebut. _

_Jika kalian melakukannya dengan benar, maka tiba-tiba kalian akan merasakan sesuatu yang berat di kedua tangan kalian dan itu adalah sesosok bayi dan terlihat di tangan kalian.__Setelah itu kalian harus cepat menaruh bayi itu ke dalam sebuah toilet tanpa harus melihat rupa bayi tersebut, kemudian siramlah dengan air ke dalam toilet dan setelah itu kalian harus cepat berlari keluar dari kamar mandi. _

_Jika kalian tidak melakukannya dengan cepat, maka kalian akan bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang sangat mengerikan yang muncul di dalam cermin. Dia akan berteriak dengan keras "Cepat Kembalikan ANAKKU!". Jika kalian masih memegang bayi tersebut, maka bayi itu akan membunuh kalian._

Luhan pun membaca artikel yang tadi dibaca Kai. Saat asyik membaca, tiba-tiba saja ada teriakan dari dalam.

"Arrgghhh," Kai menjerit tertahan.

"Kai, kau baik-baik saja? Jawab aku kai," kata Luhan sambil mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

"Lu, akh to...long aku," kata Kai terbata-bata.

Luhan yang mendengarnya pun merasa sangat cemas dan mencoba mendobrak pintu yang ada dihadapannya. Namun pintu itupun tetap tidak terbuka karena terkunci dari dalam.

Luhan pun langsung berlari keluar dan mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar yang berada disebelah kamar Kai untuk mencari bantuan.

"Tolong aku kumohon, temanku sedang dalam bahaya," kata Luhan dengan nafas terengah-engah. Kepanikan masih terlihat jelas diwajahnya.

Akhirnya orang itupun memanggil teman-temannya yang berada didalam dan segera mengikuti Luhan kedalam apartemen Kai. Mereka pun mencoba mendobrak paksa pintu itu hingga akhirnya pintu itupun terbuka.

Betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika melihat sosok Kai yang sudah tidak bernyawa dengan tangan yang masuk kedalam toilet. Mereka pun mencoba menarik tangan Kai yang berada didalam toilet tersebut, tetapi seperti ada yang menahan tangan Kai.

Setelah ditarik paksa, akhirnya tangan itupun keluar dan orang-orang itu segera membawa Kai keluar dan direbahkan diatas kasur.

"Hiks hiks kau bodoh Kai, apa yang terjadi padamu?" kata Luhan sambil terisak.

"Kai bangunlah hiks, mengapa jadi begini," Luhan pun terus terisak sampai akhirnya jatuh pingsan.

Setelah itupun orang-orang tersebut memakamkan jasad Kai dengan Luhan yang masih saja terisak. Diapun bahkan berada dimakam Kai seharian sampai-sampai Orangtua Luhan memaksanya untuk pergi. Akibat kejadian itu Luhan pun menjadi depresi dan dimasukkan kedalam rumah sakit jiwa.

.

.

_Flashback On_

**Kai P.O.V**

"Sudahlah aku akan baik-baik saja, aku akan mulai sekarang," kataku menenangkan Luhan dan langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Didalam kamar mandi aku pun langsung mengunci pintu dan mematika semua lampunya. Kemudian akupun menghadap cermin yang ada dihadapanku sambil menjulurkan tanganku dengan posisi seperti menimang bayi.

"Bayi biru, bayi biru, bayi biru," akupun terus mengucapkan kalimat tersebut sampai 13x dan tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan ada sesosok bayi yang berada ditanganku.

"Huh setelah ini apa yang harus aku lakukan," gumamku bingung karena melupakan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan setelah ini.

Akupun hanya berdiam diri saja sambil mengingat-ingat. Ternyata bayi yang berada ditanganku pun entah mengapa menjadi berat dan semakin berat.

Lalu aku pun berinisiatif untuk menjatuhkan bayi itu dan langsung pergi dari kamar mandi. Entah kenapa kamudian aku melihat sosok mengerikan dicermin yang membuatku tidak bisa bergerak.

"Arrrgghhhh," akupun langsung berteriak karena tiba-tiba saja seperti ada yang menggigit dadaku dan saat aku melihat kebawah, bayi itu sedang memakan dadaku dan ingin menarik jantungku.

"Kai, kau baik-baik saja? Jawab aku Kai," kata Luhan sambil mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

"Lu, akh to...long aku," kataku terbata-bata.

Akupun masih tidak dapat bergerak seperti ada yang menahan kakiku. Lalu bayi itupun menarik jantung dari dadaku bersamaan dengan teriakan seorang wanita yang ada didalam cermin.

_"Cepat Kembalikan ANAKKU!" _

Seketika semuanya gelap dan aku tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi. Bayi itupun lalu masuk kedalam toilet dengan sendirinya sambil memegang tanganku yang sudah tidak benyawa.

_Flashback off_

The End

Makasih ya yang udah baca ff ini. Dan yang paling penting jangan lupa review. Author menerima saran maupun kritikan


	3. Chapter 3 (Yurei o Kakurenbo)

**Deadly Game **

**(Yurei o Kakurenbo)**

Cast : Kim Jong Dae

Kim Min Seok

Genre : Mystery, horror

Summary : Chen mencoba bermain permainan petak umpet dengan hantu. Tanpa tau bahwa Xiumin yang menjadi korban pembunuhan boneka hantu tersebut karena keteledorannya.

Happy reading and Don't forget to review ^^

23.00 KST

**Chen P.O.V**

"Huh akhirnya sudah lengkap semua bahan-bahannya," kataku sambil memperhatikan barang-barang yang ada dihadapanku

1 buah boneka yang sudah kuisi dengan beras dan sediki kuku ku sampai penuh dan juga sudah kujahit dengan benang merah, pisau, dan secangkir air garam

Kalian bingung apa yang sedang kulakukan?

Aku sedang mencoba permainan petak umpet dengan hantu. Katanya permainan ini sangat menantang dan aku tidak sabar untuk mencobanya. Setelah itu aku pergi kekamar mandi dan kuisi baknya sampai penuh.

Ting Tong

'Huh siapa yang berkunjung malam-malam begini,' gumamku dalam hati.

Cklek

Saat kubuka pintu, sudah ada Xiumin hyung berdiri disana dengan memegang bantal kesayangannya.

"Ada apa berkunjung malam-malam begini hyung?" tanyaku heran.

"Aku menginap disini ya, orangtuaku sedang keluar kota. Aku takut sendirian dirumah," kata Xiumin hyung sambil menunjukkan puppy eyes nya.

Akupun sedikit terpana dan mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Chen?"

"Aku sedang bermain petak umpet dengan hantu hyung. Kau mau ikut?" tanyaku bersemangat.

"Mwo? Ani aku tidak mau. Aku mau tidur saja, aku sangat lelah seharian ini."

"Yasudah kalo begitu kau kekamar ku saja. Aku akan bermain sendiri," kataku lalu duduk disofa sambil menunggu jam menunjukkan angka 03.00.

.

.

.

**Author P.O.V**

Xiumin pun langsung menuju kekamar Chen dan langsung menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut dan mencoba mengacuhkan Chen dengan permainan anehnya-menurut Xiumin.

Sementara Xiumin sudah berada dialam mimpinya, Chen menunggu disofa sampai jam menunjukkan angka 03.00. Setelah lama menunggu, akhirnya waktu yang ditunggu pun tiba dan Chen mulai bermain bersama hantu tersebut.

_Langkah satu : Beri nama boneka tersebut (apapun asal jangan nama Kamu sendiri)._

"Aku akan menamainya Zozo," gumam Chen.

_Langkah 2 : Ketika tepat pukul 3 pagi, katakan pada boneka "_(nama Kamu sendiri) yang pertama jaga." katakan sebanyak tiga kali._

"Chen yang pertama jaga, Chen yang pertama jaga, Chen yang pertama jaga," kata Chen lagi.

_Langkah 3 : Pergi ke kamar mandi dan letakkan boneka kedalam bak mandi yang berisi air._

Lalu Chen pun menuju kekamar mandinya dan meletakkan boneka tersebut kedalam bak mandi itu.

_Langkah 4 : Matikan semua lampu dirumah, lalu pergi ke tempat Kamu bersembunyi dan nyalakan televisi._

Chen pun lalu melakukan yang diperintahkan dan mulai bersembunyi dibawah meja yang ada didapur.

_Langkah 5 : Hitung dari satu sampai sepuluh dengan mata tertutup, lalu kembali ke kamar mandi dengan benda tajam._

Chen lalu menutup matanya dan menghitung satu sampai sepuluh. Setelah selesai ia lalu kembali kekamar mandi dengan pisau yang ada ditangannya.

_Langkah 6 : Ketika sudah sampai, katakan kepada boneka "Aku menemukanmu _(nama boneka)." Lalu tusuk boneka tersebut dengan benda tajam._

"Aku menemukanmu Zozo," kata Chen sambil menusuk boneka tersebut dengan pisau yang dibawanya.

_Langkah 7 : _ _Setelah itu bilang "Kamu yang jaga berikutnya, _(nama boneka)." dan letakkan kembali boneka ke bak mandi._

"Kamu yang jaga berikutnya Zozo," kata Chen sambil meletakkan boneka itu kembali kebak mandi.

_Langkah 8 : Lari, sekali lagi lari menuju tempat bersembunyi dan bersembunyilah._

Lalu setelah itu Chen pun mulai berlari menuju tempat persembunyiannya yang berada didekat Tv siapa tau akan ada hal aneh yang terjadi.

'Kuharap boneka itu tidak menemukanku,' batin Chen yang sedikit deg-degan. Lalu saat Chen melihat kearah tv, tiba-tiba saja yang tadinya sedang menampilkan acara komedi, layar tv tersebut sedikit bergoyang dan menampilkan warna hitam-putih.

_Alasan kenapa harus menyalakan televisi ketika bersembunyi adalah karena televisi dapat berfungsi sebagai "radar" untuk mendeteksi kehadiran "sesuatu" disekitar._

Chen pun mulai teringat tulisan yang dibacanya saat akan melakukan permainan ini. Diapun sedikit merasakan dingin dibagian bahu kananya dan saat dia menoleh, dia menemukan sepasang mata merah yang sedang menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Arrrgghhh."

Chen pun kaget dan otomatis sedikit berteriak. Diapun langsung berlari ketempat dia menaruh air garam itu dan akan mengakhiri permainan ini.

.

.

.

**Xiumin P.O.V**

"Arrrgghhh."

'Huh suara siapa itu,' gumamku yang masih setengah sadar efek baru bangun tidur.

'Apakah Chen?' batinku.

Saat aku melihat kearah jam, jam itu menunjukkan angka 03.15. Aku langsung saja mendatangi suara itu karena takur terjadi sesuatu dengan Chen.

Saat aku keluar, aku melihat sebuah boneka yang berada didekat pintu masuk dapur. Karena penasaran pun aku mendatangi boneka itu dan mengambilnya.

"Aneh sekali boneka ini," kataku sambil memandangi mata boneka itu.

Tiba-tiba saja aku seperti merasa ada yang mengendalikan tubuhku dan membawa ku kedalam kamar mandi. Sesuatu dalam tubuhku itupun mulai memecahkan kaca yang ada didalam kamar mandi itu menggunakan tanganku.

'Akh appo,' batinku.

'Apa-apaan ini. Siapa yang mengendalikanku,' batinku. Bahkan untuk berbicara pun tidak bisa. Aku memerhatikan diriku yang berada dihadapan cermin. Mukaku sangat pucat, mataku pun merah, dan pandanganku sangat datar.

Lalu sesuatu dalam tubuhku itupun mulai mengambil pecahan kaca itu dan menusukkannya dipergelangan tanganku. Tidak cukup sampai disitu. Tanganku pun bergerak dangan sendirinya dan mulai menusukkan pecahan kaca itu dimataku.

"Akksskk ap-appo," kataku sekuat mungkin tapi yang terdengar hanya bisikkan.

Lalu sesuatu itupun mulai memotong jari-jari kakiku hingga darah tergenang disekitarku. Tidak cukup sampai disitu, 'dia' mulai mengarahkan pecahan kaca itu kepahaku dan mulai menulis sesuatu.

_Zozo sudah menemukanmu dan akan membunuh mu_

"Hiks…hiks Chen tolong aku," suaraku terdengar lirih sampai akhirnya aku berada diambang kesadaranku karena darah yang terus keluar dan membuat tubuhku lemas.

Tetapi 'dia' terus saja menggoreskan pecahan kaca itu ketubuhku.

"XIUMIN HYUNG,' teriak Chen yang baru datang dengan air garam ditangannya.

Diapun langsung saja menyiramkan air garam itu keboneka yang berada ditangan kiriku dan seketika 'dia' sudah tidak menusukkan pecahan kaca itu lagi ketubuhku.

"Hyung apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chen kepadaku sambil membuang boneka dan pecahan kaca yang ada ditanganku.

"Ap-po Chen hiks," kataku sambil terisak.

Karena darah yang terus mengalir dari tubuhku membuat tubuhku lemas, akhirnya aku menutup mataku.

**Author P.O.V**

Chen yang panic karena Xiumin menutup matanya pun langsung saja memeriksa nadi namja yang berpipi chubby tersebut.

"Hy-hyung hiks bangun hyung," kata Chen panic karena tidak merasakan nadi Xiumin.

Chen pun langsung saja berdiri keluar sambil membawa boneka tersebut lalu membuangnya di tong sampat. Lalu diapun mencari korek api dan menyalakannya lalu membuang nya ketempat sampah itu dan boneka itupun terbakar.

Chen pun lalu menelpon polisi dan menceritakan semua yang terjadi. Lalu polisi pun membawa tubuh Xiumin yang sudah tidak bernyawa kerumah sakit dengan ambulance dan Chen pun ikut masuk didalamnya.

Tanpa ada yang tau, tiba-tiba saja boneka itu sudah ada didalam kamar mandi dengan sendirinya dan terdapat sebuah pisau yang ada disebelahnya.

'_Zozo akan menemukanmu'_

_._

_._

_._

_Cara menyelesaikan permainan :_

_Masukkan setengah air garam kedalam mulut (jangan diminum)._

_Keluar dari tempat persembunyian dan cari boneka tadi (catatan: jika ritual ini berhasil, maka boneka itu tidak akan ada di kamar mandi)._

_**Jika sudah ketemu, siram boneka tersebut dengan garam yang tersisa di cangkir, dan siram juga dengan air garam didalam mulut Kamu.**_

_Katakan "Aku menang" sebanyak tiga kali. dan Hal ini seharusnya mengakhiri permainan. Setelah semua selesai, keringkan dan bakar boneka tadi._

_Perhatian : __**Jika Kamu tinggal bersama dengan orang lain, orang itu mungkin akan secara tidak langsung berpartisipasi dalam ritual ini.**_

_._

_._

THE END

.

.

Saya kembali dengan membawa cerita baru.

Terima kasih kepada _**DeerIAM**___yang sudah mereview dan merekomendasikan cerita ini. Semoga hasilnya gak mengecewakan dan terima kasih sama semuanya yang udah baca cerita sebelum-sebelumnya walaupun gak mereview.

**Tapi kalo bisa tolong review ff ini walaupun hanya 1 kata. Terima Kasih**


End file.
